Almost Natural
by britt4x4
Summary: Who would have ever thought that one of Sam's many disappearances would ever lead to anything good... Sure, it might have been a demon's work that ignited the spark between Dean and Castiel, but eventually it turns out that the spell may not have been needed after all. DeanxCastiel
1. Chapter 1

Co-written with my dear friend on Wattpad Sea_Zoe. Enjoy. ( user/Sea_Zoe)

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hi._

_All rights reserved! YEAH! Beware, if you defy us... You don't know anything about our powers. Muhahahaha!_

'Balls!' Bobby Singer yelled when he spilled his beer all over his pants, leaving a stain. The telephone had stirred him from his slumber and had made him knock over his precious bottle. Grabbing the horn of his desk, he quickly answered it.

'Bobby! You've gotta help me out! Sam's gone, and Cas is a no show,' Deans deep voice echoed loudly through the room.

'Calm down! Start at the beginning,' Bobby replied, now fully awake.

'We were hunting a Kawôln, and...' Dean said, but was interrupted before he could continue.

'A Kawôln! You idiots! With just the two of you?!' Bobby rolled with his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a big headache.

'Yeah, they're dangerous. We figured out that much. Now, help me to get my brother back,' Dean replied impatiently.

'Well, where did you last see him?' Bobby said, switching to his professional voice.

'Little antique shop somewhere in Ashville, Alabama. I turned around for one sec and he was gone. His phone is also disconnected. It seems as if he just disappeared from the face of the earth.'

'Pray,' was the short answer Bobby supplied.

'Don't you think that I haven't tried that already?! Castiel is being a dick.'

'Well, try again,' Bobby said.

There was no reply.

'Are you still there?' Bobby asked, raising his eyebrows as if Dean could see him.

'Yeah, Cas just showed up. I gotta go,' Dean said after another minute of dead silence.

Bobby stood up, mumbling to himself as he got another cold beer from the fridge. Sam usually disappeared at least once a week, and this time would probably be no different. Dean and Castiel would save his sorry ass, and then the three of them would kick some more. And they would live happily ever after and have a chick flick moment on the hood of the impala.

'Cas,' Dean said.

'Dean,' Cas replied.

'Where were you, dude? We have to get Sam back, and gank some sons of bitches.'

'I was... busy...,' Castiel replied.

'Are you coming or what,' Dean said, with his car keys in his hand, Castiel disappeared.

'Ah, son of a...,' Dean said and sat down in the Impala as Castiel reappeared in the passenger's seat next to him.

'You really have to stop doing that,' Dean said.

The engine started to roar, and within minutes the two friends pulled over in front of the antique store. It was just like the time that Sam had disappeared. Dean knocked on the door, but no one answered. With his lock pick he managed to get the door open within no time. Dean held his hand near to his gun and slowly walked in, closely followed by Castiel.

'This is it,' Dean said, looking sideways at a dusty mirror. He could have sworn that he had seen a pair of blue eyes appear in the glass last time he had stood before it. The crazy part was that Kawôlns were not known for their blue eyes, but for their pitch black ones. Whatever he had seen, it had disappeared at the same time Sam had, both within the blink of an eye.

'I can feel the presence of something,' Castiel said, stating the obvious, while concentrating on the forces around him.

'A demon?' Dean asked.

'I don't know,' was the honest answer. It surprised Dean. Usually Cas' radar was very accurate.

'What do you mean, you don't know?' Dean asked impatiently. He just wanted his brother back. He thought of Cas as a friend, but wished that he would be more blunt, more to the point.

'Dean, it is something I have never felt before,' Cas whispered. It was very unlike him, and Dean noticed that Cas' face had become scarlet, which wasn't normal either.

'Are you ok?' he asked, worried.

Cas turned around and buried his face in his hands. It was almost like he was ashamed of something.

'Cas? Cas!' Dean tried, but he got no answer.

Then something unknown hit him. Before he could react he was on the ground, and the thing, whatever it was, was gone. A flash of blue came from the mirror. This time he was sure that he hadn't imagined it. He jumped back up and searched the stuffed store with his gun pulled. He wasn't going to take any risks.

'Dean, we should go,' Castiel said. He laid his hand on Dean's forehead and within a second they were back at Dean's motel room.

'What the hell, Cas!' Dean yelled.

'I have to go,' was all Cas said, before he disappeared once again into thin air.

Dean felt like hitting something. Cas was acting all weird, and his brother was still missing. He knew that it was stupid to go back to the antique store all by himself, but it felt like his duty. With or without that stubborn angel, he would gank the Kawôln and find Sammy.

First he had to call Bobby. He would know more about those damn Kawôlns.

'Dean,' Bobby said after he had picked up the horn. 'Did you find him?'

'No,' Dean replied. 'Can Kawôlns have blue eyes?'

'Of course not.'

'Well, it had baby blue's.'

'I'll get back to ya,' Bobby said, feeling an all nighter coming up.

Dean entered the old antique shop for the third time in his life. Like he had done during his other visits, he checked all the corners until the strange mirror was all he could think about. It did not set of his devices, but his guts told him that something was very wrong. With his hands he removed the dust from the copper frame and found an inscription. If only Sam was with him. He would have been able to translate it. Dean loved his brother's nerdy side, but would never tell him that. It was good to have a smart one in the family.

Dean used his phone to take pictures of the inscriptions and sent them to Bobby. It only took the man five minutes to reply.

'No one stays the same,' his reply said. Dean had no idea what that could mean. It sounded like a riddle with a clue that would become clear when the thing he was hunting would suddenly appear. That's what they usually did. Dean searched the place yet again, but everything seemed ordinary. Eventually, he had to give up. He placed everything back where he had found it and let out a yawn. It had been a tiring week for him. As he was leaving, a glint of blue made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around and stared at it. This time it didn't disappear.

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the eyes. The moment he pulled the trigger, the eyes turned red and the bullet was gone. The gun and all his hidden weapons flew through the air, as the red eyes became bigger and more intense. Dean couldn't look away. He could not care about being unarmed or in danger. The eyes sucked him in, as they looked into his soul.

Images started playing before his eyes. Images he did not want to see. It started out with himself standing in complete darkness. Than a white hole appeared into the black walls around him. Castiel walked through it and that's when he noticed something. The blue eyes that he had spotted in the mirror had been Cas' eyes.

Cas did not speak. He just walked towards Dean, while looking at him all the time with the same intensity as the red eyes had had. Dean shuddered. Something weird was happening inside of him, and it made goosebumps appear on his skin. He felt the strong need to reach his arm towards Castiel, but he couldn't understand why. Confused, he slowly backed away, and tripped over something. Everything became black.

* * *

Yo readahss!

This is the beginning of the most bad ass story ever written on the internet. (or not, I'm not sure yet...) I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read all the future chapters, however crappy they may be!

-ZOEEEEE-

Hello. :P

-Britt4x4-

Ps. Hope you all enjoy this hopefully long and epic story. :D


	2. Chapter 2

'Urgh' Dean grimaced, trying to lift his arm. Slowly he managed to pry his eyes open, and within a few seconds his surroundings became clear enough for him to process the things happening around him. For some reason he was lying down on the ground of the old, strange antique store that seemed to have no owner. Right above him was Cas, with a worried frown on his face. Sam was still nowhere to be seen.

Dean jumped up, ignoring the fog that was quickly invading his vision. He slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at it. He was trying to store every inch of the vile object in his brain, because he knew that it was probably responsible for a lot of the things that had happened in the last few days. He tried to find hidden compartments, but was without luck. After having covered every inch of the mirror, he decided to take pictures of the damn thing from all possible angles.

When Dean turned around he noticed that Cas was still standing at the exact same spot as a few minutes ago. He seemed to be even more silent than he normally was. Dean wondered what was going on in that head of his.

'Cas, talk to me,' he said

'I know what took Sam,'

'What?'

'I can't tell you.'

'What are you talking about! You have to tell me! It's Sammy we're talking about,' Dean exclaimed, eyes widening.

'Dean,' Castiel said while turning his eyes towards his angry friend. 'It is best if you don't know.'

'What? How can it be better if I don't know?! I'm going after him, no matter what you say or do!'

'...'

'... At least tell me how to save him,' Dean tried.

'You can't.'

Dean didn't know what to say. What could he possibly ask Cas that would lead to a satisfactory answer?

'I have to try,' he finally said. He knew that his brother would always do the same thing for him. They fought quite a lot and made just as many stupid mistakes, but when it came down to it they always pulled through for one another.

'Dean, I can't,' a glint of desperation appeared in the cool façade of Castiel. It was well hidden, but Dean knew his friend well enough to pick up on even the smallest trace of emotion. If they had been disagreeing on any other subject, he might have decided to let it slide.

'Why?' Dean kept on pursuing.

'You'll regret it.'

Dean couldn't wrap his mind around Cas' exclamation. He couldn't think of any situation in which he wouldn't want to safe Sammy's ass...

Sam stared at the line of towering bookcases that seemed to go on forever. The room he was in was poorly lit, some of the small lights on the ceiling flickered continuously. He did not want to admit it, but it made him feel uneasy. He didn't know what sort of creature he was up against, but if it decided to attack him he had only rows of books to throw at it because his weapons had somehow all disappeared. Even the ones that he had deemed unfindable were gone.

Sam couldn't remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was the old antique shop he had visited with Dean. As he had been looking at a mirror, the room around him had suddenly changed into nothingness. Everything had been covered in darkness, until a light had led him to the library he was in now. In the beginning he had been trying to find a way out, but when the line of never ending bookcases still hadn't ended after an hour of walking it became a change of scenery that he was starting to long for.

During his time at Stanford he had loved books, because it had felt like every chapter that he managed to store into his mind would eventually help him to build a life of his own. He used to love staying up late surrounded by books only. Only this time they couldn't comfort him. He really wanted to get back to his brother.

Sam still couldn't shake the feeling that something awful would happen to Dean if he wouldn't get back in time.

'Sam!'

Startled by the unexpected voice, Sam turned around. The voice sounded way too familiar. It couldn't be.

'If you leave, don't ever come back!'

The books melted away within seconds, and suddenly Sam found himself facing his very own old man. He had just spoken the words that had made Sam feel so sad, angry and oh so guilty over the course of the years.

His father was looking at him with anger, but he saw something else too. At the time of their dispute Sam had been too angry to look any further, but now that he was reliving this significant moment of his past, he could see the fear in his father's eyes. Sam realized that his dad had been really scared of losing him. He hadn't wanted him to walk out, and this had been his way of saying it. It really was a typical John thing. Sam had known that his father hadn't been any good at showing affection towards his two sons, and Sam felt so stupid for not having been able to understand this before.

Sam knew that this couldn't be real. Some kind of demon or angel had to be playing with his mind. His father was gone, and no one could change that unless god had suddenly decided to reappear. But still he felt the strong urge to fix everything. He had always wondered how the lives of the Winchesters would have turned out if he hadn't walked out on that faithful day.

'Dad, look at me,' Sam said, a small tone of regret reaching his voice. 'Please don't do this...'

John Winchester never got the chance to reply. The world melted again, and the library formed itself soon after.

Sam sighed and sat down with his back against a bookcase. Looking around the room, he wondered: what was happening to him?

**Britt: -Waves arms for dramatic effect- TADAA, end of chapter 2! *queue fireworks* Hopefully more will be on it's way, and before that Zoe has something to say.**

**Zoe: TATATATATAAAA!**

**Britt: …... ^that. See you next time, BYEBYEBYEEEE!**


End file.
